Nakamura Shimura
Nakamura Shimura (志村中村, Shimura Nakamura) is a shinobi of Konohagakure created by Sir Aether and a member of the Shimura clan. Background Two years before the start of the PreGen story, at the age of 13, Nakamura's mother Maeda Shimura and younger brother Kotarō fell ill. Not long after Maeda died and Kotarō recovered, though a rumor started that his father Takeda Shimura killed Maeda. Because of this, Nakamura hates his younger brother Kotarō and blames him for his mother's death. At some point after the death of his mother, Nakamura and Nagao got into a fight with Kotarō. The exact details of the fight remain unknown but it ended with Nakamura knocked out and being given his large facial scar, while Nagao had his left eye and several teeth damaged with a rock. Personality Nakamura is a pragmatic and down-to-earth individual, who prefers to make his decisions based on what he knows, rather than got off a hunch. Nakamura is also very proud of his abilities, though he is not delusional about what he can or cannot do. He is also incredibly loyal to his village and has on more than one occasion, put his life on the line in order to complete a mission. Nakamura has a deep hatred of his brother Kotarō, who he blames for the death of his mother. This hate has on several occasions caused him to fight Kotarō, and on one occasion, he even tried to kill him. Appearance Nakamura possess fair skin, green eyes, and black hair that is kept in a ponytail and frames his face. His most noticeable feature is the large scar that runs diagonally down his face. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with a blue forehead protector and a pocket-less flak jacket. He also carries a sword on his back. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Like his brothers, Nakamura is capable of using Wind Release, being capable of exhaling vacuum based attacks that could act as shields. If needed he could also make a larger variant that can not only act as a defensive wall, but can be used to crush an opponent against a solid surface by launching the vacuum wall at them. Kenjutsu Nakamura's was highly skilled in kenjutsu, often using it in conjunction with the Shadow Clone Technique for devastating effects. He has also been shown to have very keen reflexes, being able to draw his sword and use it to block a small barrage of kunai in one motion. He has also been shown to be able to catch shuriken with his sword and fling them at an opponent fast enough to give them very little time to react. Stats Story Team Meeting Arc After returning from a mission, Nakamura finds out that his brother Kotarō is being deployed to the Land of Wind. Nakamura along with Nagao decide to go "see" him off at the gate, only to begin begin insulting him the moment he sees him, causing an argument between the three brothers. As Kotarō leaves with his team, Nakamura decides to go find something to eat. Team Training Arc Trivia * Nakamura is a PreGen OC created by Sir Aether as part of a joint project to fill out the Second Shinobi World War era. * According to the databook(s): ** Nakamura's hobby is collecting swords. ** Nakamura wishes to fight Jiraiya. ** Nakamura's favorite food is Tempura while his least favorite are berries of any kind. ** Nakamura's favorite phrase is "" () Quotes * (To Kotarō) "So you're heading of to war huh? When you die try not drag anybody else down with you." References *The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT